Cold Thanksgiving
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Well, it is a story just mentioning about Pretty Cure, but it could be a sign that something will come to them.


Chicago, United States

 _In a special meeting between international military Generals and commanders around the world, there are some of former veterans as well._

 _You'll see nothing so surprised on it. There, have some notable military commanders. General William F. Garrison, who was responsible for the Operation against Mohamed Farah Aidid; or some person like General David Petraeus, Gen. John Abizaid, …_

 _Of course, Dora-the-Kid, Doralexis, Dorarito, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike arrived. Doraemon, Doraroos, Dora Singh, Wang Dora, El Matadora, Dora-rinho and Dora-nikov arrived late. Dora-med III was absent. The reason Nikov was invited, because he has kept contacting to the U.S. Government, thus it makes him being more honest Russian._

 _Of course, they are talking about the war in Syria, Iraq and other. However, General John Abizaid noticed on something far more different._

 _Yes, Kid put up, and said:_

" _Alright men! We are going to make a short talk. Let's start!"_

 _The flag rose. Snows were not falling yet, but the cold could be sensed from here. Yup, it was time for them. What was the deal? Nobody knew at all._

 _Butch was also surprised as well. Many notable, both male and female commanders, were here too. They were talking on something that none of them could abandon it at all. So they started to make a total talk about it. A bit different, but, yes. They were._

 _Then, they suddenly made a private meeting with Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nikov, Doraemon, Doraroos, Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch as well. Who? John Abizaid, and William F. Garrison._

 _So, let's go to the private talk …_

* * *

…

…

…

In a private room, Gen. Abizaid sat down, and mentioned:

"You guys have a very interesting experience in the Middle East and North Africa. I have seen your fight in Syria and Tunisia. Very good. Even about the war in Afghanistan, your performances impressed me."

"Thank you, Mr. Abizaid." Voice from Doraroos. Roos came late, but helpfully assisted Kid and Nikov to evacuate the others in Syria. Later he has an impressive role in Tunisia.

"Doraroos, you bet. By a way, I will show you my collections." Abizaid threw up a ton of profiles to them. They started to read and …

…

"Huh?" Tom was surprised. And so did the others.

"What does he mean? Them?"

They read a ton of files, but they were surprised much. First at all, they were all …

"Wait, Pretty Cure?" Dora-the-Kid asked: "Why?"

"I suppose it is not true." William F. Garrison said in worries: "Unfortunately, this is what Gen. David Petraeus told to us. He had worked with many officials to ask about this. Even newly elected-President had confirmed it immediately."

"So how important? And why they are listed as ISIS's targets?" Spike wondered much.

"Just a few little. But some of them might be important. The Cure Lovely girl is an example." Garrison claimed: "I was in Somalia, I have to learn dealing between victims and protected ones."

"Sure, the Black Hawk Down." Kid remembered: "Those days, you asked our helps."

"That's why I have to trust you guys one more. You are the only hopes for this situation." Gen. Abizaid calmly explained.

They looked for a while, then Doralexis asked: "What are you gonna deal with them? Kill them or else?"

"Not right, Alexis. Man, I have to tell that, because of them, I cannot have any time. The war is changing by time and time, yet we have ignored too much surprise elements. They are one of them. Seriously, I have been following Cure Lovely, Cure Muse and Cure Black, but we seriously don't know where are they from. However, … ISIS seems to know where they are."

"What?" All of the gang thought this was a joke from Gen. F. Garrison and Abizaid.

"I know it is hard. But let's say: the world today is no longer safe now. They are hunted by man forces. ISIS, is just an existed one." Abizaid explained.

And now?

Their minds suddenly opened. Dora-nikov told: "(So, this is not a joke anymore. He is right. Those radical fighters are thirsty of mystic powers. Let's remember, the Pretty Cure in Japan have been a subject of admiration, but also for blood hunting season by radical fighters.)"

Wang surprised: "You mean, radical terrorists want them for a long time?"

Nikov continued to explain, and Wang quickly understood. So did Kid as well. They were in deep problem with it. Both two of them explained the answer for the others. Spike seemed to understand it as well.

"I suppose, they are just parts of the hunting. Those terrorists have been targeting Star Butterfly and her wand. They have been hunting for those Phin and Ferb … they are hunting them. Pretty Cure, in fact, is just one of its targets. Cursed terrorist state …"

"Don't worry. Next year, we will raid entire of those shitty scums for a lesson." Even worried, Kid still made a confident claim: "No more huntings!"

"Not really." Doraemon stated: "Even we raid them, but when they are bombed, they are, and still cannot be defeated total 100%, if the corruption still exist in the region. Plus, nobody knows what are Turkey, Iran, Saudi Arabia and other powers there wanna do with? Are there anyone of them got blood from?"

"Dog! DAMN IT!" Kid slammed the table, angered: "Why?"

"This is what the U.S.A. is fighting against." Abizaid said: "But it is no longer the U.S. war only. It will be Russia's war, China's war, India's war, Africa's war, Australia's war, Europe's war, Thailand's war … soon. You must prepare everything for it. And Precure is an example."

"The war is going to make a different step. Be ready, my friends." Dora Singh and Tom said: "Time has come. Our moment, lays on it."

They all looked to Cure Melody, Cure Lovely, other pics … and they thought very much …

…

…

…

They left. The party was held during Thanksgiving Day. No doubt to say. The flag of the United States still flies but none of them were sure about the future of the others.

They all quickly left the place. The warning from William F. Garrison and John Abizaid, still hunted on their minds. Pretty Cure, Arcobaleno Curse, Sailor Moon, … and now?

Nobody knows. But War on Terror, will continue. The gang touched its Chilean and American wines, and cheered:

"Happy Thanksgiving, Generals. Let's hope nothing bad."

They drank wines, under the snows …


End file.
